<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445445">Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我相信在群星之中有一颗星星，引领我的灵魂，穿过未知的黑暗。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphard Black/Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：<br/>乱伦、ooc、未成年性行为<br/>含有杜撰的上一辈往事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>西里斯不知道从哪儿弄来一本麻瓜的书。</p><p> </p><p>是安多米达给我的，她新交了个男朋友，你可别告诉妈妈。他压低声音在雷古勒斯耳边说，他们挤在一个被窝里，西里斯用妈妈的旧魔杖向雷古勒斯炫耀了自己刚学会的照明咒，然后他举着魔杖，命令雷古勒斯读上面的故事给他听。</p><p> </p><p>“伊西斯是古代埃及最重要的一位女神，美丽、强大和勇敢是为她贴身量制的词汇，新年伊始，索普代特重新回到天空，法老会在尼罗河沿岸祭祀她的名字，为她奉上数不尽的鲜花与牛羊，祈愿她用强大的魔法守护她的子民。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯读到这里，不解地抬起头：“西里斯，麻瓜之中也有人会魔法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯也不知道答案，但他不愿意在弟弟面前显露出来，于是敲了一下他的脑袋，道：“她是女神，女神怎么能是一般的麻瓜，会魔法也没什么可奇怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯似懂非懂地点点头，又继续读下去了：</p><p> </p><p>“她也是最完美的母亲、最忠贞的妻子。她嫁给了哥哥奥西里斯，并怀下了荷鲁斯。然而，他们的兄弟塞特嫉妒她丈夫的才能，设法杀害了他，将他的身体装在箱子里沉入水中，伊西斯便顺流而下寻回了箱子，她悲伤的眼泪便化作春日里尼罗河汹涌的潮水。愤怒的塞特得知这件事后，将奥西里斯肢解成十四块，抛向埃及各地，想要使伊西斯无法再寻回她的丈夫——”</p><p> </p><p>“这么晚了，你们在干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>门忽然被打开了，沃尔布加被荧光映照得尤为可怖的脸出现在门口。她把书从雷古勒斯手里硬生生抽出来，轻蔑地瞪着封皮上的字：“你们竟然敢看麻瓜的书，他们的胡言乱语会蛊惑你的思想。雷古勒斯，这书你是哪儿来的……不，或许我更该问你的哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，您不能总是这样不经允许就进我的房间。”西里斯晃了晃手里的魔杖，颇有些不满地道。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加瞪了他一眼，她朝着手里的书施了一个燃烧咒，整本书迅速被火焰吞噬，从书角开始一点一点化为灰烬落到地上。西里斯看上去气坏了，他像一头小牛一样冲到那滩灰烬前面，看见再没有挽回的余地，红着眼睛，同样紧紧瞪着他的母亲。</p><p> </p><p>他使劲咬了沃尔布加那条拿着魔杖的手臂一口。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加的声音响彻整栋房子，“奥赖恩，你赶紧给我过来好好看看你的儿子，看他都干了些什么！”</p><p> </p><p>她的脸涨得通红，丰满的胸脯因为愤怒而起伏不定，她一把拎起床上仍在发呆的雷古勒斯，拖着他的领子把他扔回自己的房间里，“在明天早饭以前，你们两个哪儿都别去，仔细想想什么是该做的，什么是不该做的！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯怀着恐惧睡着了，梦里黑发的女神顺着河流奔跑，她跑到尽头抱起自己丈夫的遗骨，那张本应泫然欲泣的面孔却浮现出沃尔布加狰狞的神情来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>在那之后不久，西里斯就乘上开往霍格沃茨的火车，住进了格兰芬多被金红色装饰填满的房子里面。</p><p> </p><p>家里的气氛再也没有缓和过，沃尔布加拒绝回复西里斯的一切来信，而后者在开头寄过那么两三封后兴趣缺缺，也不再每周寄信了。等到他圣诞节回来的时候，已经知道了泥巴种是个对那些麻瓜出身的巫师们非常侮辱的用词，因此对母亲在餐桌上肆意使用这个词攻击他的同伴们表现出极度的不满，两个人似乎把整场晚餐变成了剑拔弩张的战场。虽然来家里做客的阿尔法德叔叔不停地打着圆场，却似乎收效甚微。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯关了灯躺在床上，楼上断断续续地传来父母的谈话声，自从西里斯上了学，他们几乎每天晚上都要不厌其烦地展开相同的对话：</p><p> </p><p>“你不能那么粗暴地对西里斯，他还是个孩子，很难分辨什么是对的什么是错的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，他分不清，难道你就能分清了？奥赖恩，你的儿子简直和你当年一模一样自以为是，被某些愚蠢的家伙蒙蔽双眼，甚至你直到现在都——”</p><p> </p><p>“够了！我是你的丈夫，你要给我应有的尊重！”</p><p> </p><p>“尊重？你觉得你配和我谈这个词吗，奥赖恩，你以为我不知道你在这场圣诞晚餐上到底怀的什么居心！”</p><p> </p><p>重物倒地的声响撞击着雷古勒斯的耳膜，紧接着是许多玻璃碎裂的声音，肯定是妈妈又在摔爸爸的瓷器了，他们总是在夜晚到来的时候把家里弄得一片狼藉，反正明天早上克利切也会让它们恢复原状，雷古勒斯侧过身，像只虾子一样蜷紧，却发现自己倒进了一个温暖的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯，你、你怎么进来的？”</p><p> </p><p>他的哥哥笑嘻嘻地用一只手把他揽紧了一些，另一只手则挥了挥魔杖：“一点小小的咒语，雷古勒斯，有没有想我？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯想到自己在过去的两个月里，每天一睁眼睛就跑到门口的信箱等着猫头鹰飞过来，却什么也没能收到，他不想西里斯被分到格兰芬多，但更不想西里斯仅仅因为到了格兰芬多就不理他了，所以又别过脸去，小声嘟囔道：“才没有。你都不给我寄信。”</p><p> </p><p>“你又不是不知道，妈妈退回了我所有的来信，就算我寄了，你也收不到。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯还是有点不高兴：“你可以直接寄给我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“对哦！”西里斯突然抬高了音调，“我下次再写地址，就写你的房间，这样你就可以不通过妈妈收到我的信了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”雷古勒斯眼睛亮了，他转过身揪着西里斯睡衣领口上的扣子。</p><p> </p><p>“我保证。”西里斯轻轻吻了吻他弟弟的额头，“为了补偿你，我给你讲讲我在学校看的魁地奇比赛吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是雷古勒斯那一点小小的不满，很快就消失在西里斯关于魁地奇赛场的描述里了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>雷古勒斯用手指轻轻抚摸石头上的凹痕，附着魔法的符号发出血一般的红光，那些晦涩预言像是一首吟唱诗一样流入他的脑海。他聚精会神地记忆那些字句，试图将它们之后抄下来再慢慢分析，一个声音却在这时候闯进来打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>“雷古勒斯，这么晚了，你怎么还呆在这儿？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯回过头，西里斯正站在他身后，他披着他朋友那件神奇的隐形衣，雷古勒斯只能看见他的脑袋和伸在外面拿着魔杖的一只手。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯长出一口气，至少自己看见的不是费尔奇：“我有事情。再说了，你也不是大晚上出来闲逛？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不是闲逛，我是知道你在这儿才来找你的。”西里斯走到他身边，随意地拿起他那个刻有符文的石头在手里把玩，“你在干什么？占卜？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”雷古勒斯没好气地回答，“我选了占卜课，可以了吧，快还给我。”</p><p> </p><p>他伸手去够，西里斯却以身高优势轻轻松松将它举过头顶，另一只手握住雷古勒斯抬高的那只手腕，把他拉到自己身前，低下头轻轻笑起来：</p><p> </p><p>“——你就不问问我，为什么来找你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他用犬齿轻轻摩挲雷古勒斯的耳垂，呼出的气息宛如一波波热浪打在敏感的皮肤上。雷古勒斯感觉自己那半面脸颊都要烧起来，西里斯仍旧在他耳边低语，他已经过了变声期，声音完全低沉下去，像现在这样压着嗓子说话更显得分外迷人。</p><p> </p><p>“提耶特，它是伊西斯的符号。冥王的妻子，守护亡灵的女神，雷古勒斯，还记得我们当年没有讲完的故事吗？</p><p> </p><p>“伊西斯历经重重艰险，将她丈夫分裂的身体自埃及各地寻回，最终和他生活在了一起，他们的儿子荷鲁斯成为了埃及最伟大的法老。”</p><p> </p><p>麻瓜的故事讲到这里就完了，事实上，在巫师的世界里，伊西斯也是一位强大的女巫，她利用魔法复活了自己的丈夫，她的符号提耶特便象征着生命与繁荣，直至今日在埃及半岛仍有从事祭祀与占卜的巫师佩戴提耶特的符号。这些都是占卜课上会讲到的内容，但西里斯显然不是要和他说这些。</p><p> </p><p>“荷鲁斯将她的母亲与星星联系起来，春天来临，星星重新出现在天空，也象征着伊西斯重新回到人间。索普代特，他们这么叫它，而我们会叫它——”</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴唇终于移到了雷古勒斯发烫的脸颊上，雷古勒斯这时候已经完全忘记了他的石头，他的眼睛里只有西里斯放大的面孔，乌黑的发，铅灰的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，以及弧度锋利，亲吻起来却很柔软的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“吻我吧，我的雷古勒斯，我的伊西斯，我是你的兄长，你的丈夫，你的星星。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯十四岁了，从同学们谈话的只言片语中他知道像他这个年纪的孩子不该再和西里斯这么亲密，他应该去亲吻女孩子而不是他的兄长。但是每当西里斯眼睛里盛满戏谑而深情的笑意这样要求他的时候，他总是不可抗拒地被吸引，在毫无知觉间将他的身心全部奉上。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，那是他的星星。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>沃尔布加打开她大儿子的房门，里面没有人；于是她又打开她小儿子的房门，看见她的大儿子和小儿子正赤身裸体地躺在一张床上接吻。</p><p> </p><p>四目相对只需要一瞬间，却令每个人都感到像是过了一个世纪那么长久。西里斯直起腰板，半跪着拦在弟弟的身前，他抬起下巴，是十足的挑衅姿态。</p><p> </p><p>“雷古勒斯，你在门上挂的东西，就是为了这个？”沃尔布加冷冷地说道，她甚至看都没有看西里斯一眼。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯紧紧咬着嘴唇，一句话也不敢说。沃尔布加深深吸气，她的语气听上去几乎像是咆哮了：</p><p> </p><p>“回答我，雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，是你的哥哥引诱你做这些吗！”</p><p> </p><p>反倒是西里斯开口回答她：“是又怎么样，Tojours pur，我以为你会很高兴的，毕竟这样就没有人能来污染布莱克家纯净的血脉了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，雷古勒斯看见西里斯重重地倒在床上，他痛苦地翻滚着，喉咙里爆发出濒死一般的呻吟，他惊惶地抬眼望向母亲，似乎还没能理解究竟发生了什么，沃尔布加的魔杖尖端发着光，她的眼睛里是他从来没有见过的，刻骨的恨意。</p><p> </p><p>“沃尔布加，你这个疯子！你对自己的儿子用钻心咒！”</p><p> </p><p>听到响动的奥赖恩从楼上下来，他不可置信的目光扫过两兄弟，最后定格在了自己妻子的身上。他拽着她的胳膊，想要把她拉走，她却完全不为所动，反而将魔杖对向她的丈夫，雷古勒斯有那么一瞬间觉得她眼里的火焰燃烧得更加猛烈了。</p><p> </p><p>她一字一句地说：“他不是我的儿子。奥赖恩，你的儿子勾引了我的儿子，多讽刺啊，简直就像是——”</p><p> </p><p>啪。</p><p> </p><p>她的丈夫打了她一巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加突然笑了，一种张扬得近乎疯狂的笑容浮现在她脸上，雷古勒斯曾经在家里的相册上见过这种扭曲的激情，那是四十年代里他的母亲站在演讲台上宣扬纯血统理念。</p><p> </p><p>她转过头，手里仍旧紧握着魔杖，似乎这才第一次把目光放在西里斯身上，向她的大儿子说了此生中的最后一句话：</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯，从这个家里滚出去，我不想再看到你。”</p><p> </p><p>“正合我意。”西里斯忍着钻心咒的痛苦套上长袍，拉着雷古勒斯就往外面走。雷古勒斯被他拖着一路下了楼，眼看西里斯马上就要推开门，连忙慌张地喊道：</p><p> </p><p>“等等，西里斯，你要去哪里，我还没穿衣服！”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯停下来，随手挥了一下魔杖，雷古勒斯的长袍就从楼上飘出来披在他身上，他低着头，不敢对上西里斯的眼睛：</p><p> </p><p>“你……不要走好不好，妈妈从来没有这么生气过，我们这么走掉她真的会再也不让我们进家门的……”</p><p> </p><p>“不要走？你让我不要走？”西里斯抬高了声音，“你也看到了，那个女人是个对自己儿子用钻心咒的疯子！这个家我是一天都呆不下去了！”</p><p> </p><p>“那是……那是因为我们……”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯声音更小了，他虽然这么说着，但下意识地觉得母亲的怒火与其说是对着西里斯，不如说是对着父亲。虽然他并不明白这意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯斜眼去看他，在微弱的光线下，雷古勒斯突然觉得西里斯的侧脸与母亲何其相似，甚至那压抑着愤怒的冰冷声音，都和他方才听到的简直一模一样：</p><p> </p><p>“雷古勒斯，你也觉得，从头到尾都是我引诱你？”</p><p> </p><p>“不、不是，我只是……”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的否认里带有的犹豫使得西里斯的声音一下子轻了下去，失望明晃晃地刻印在他眼睛里：“是吗，雷吉，那你就继续做妈妈的乖宝宝吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他放开了牵着他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>西里斯没有回来，那天晚上没有，三天后没有，一周后没有，甚至于暑假都快要结束，雷古勒斯再也没有听见过飞天摩托于深夜在格里莫广场的上空轰鸣。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加的怒火几乎要把屋顶掀翻。父母几乎每天都在吵架，他给自己施了隔音咒，不想再去理会那些令每个人都不快活的言语。终于，在他回到霍格沃茨的前一天，沃尔布加把他带到家族的挂毯前面，当着他的面，烧掉了西里斯的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“——哥哥他肯定会回来的！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯似乎是此生第一次试图反抗他的母亲。他站到母亲与挂毯的中间，阻止她将魔杖对准挂毯上那个与自己并排的名字，然而另一道光从父亲的魔杖里射出，雷古勒斯被一个石化咒定在原地，眼睁睁看着挂毯上属于他哥哥的位置被逐渐扩大的黑色斑块所取代。</p><p> </p><p>父亲朝着他缓缓摇了摇头：“雷古勒斯，他不会回来了，从此以后你就是我们唯一的儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是——”</p><p> </p><p>“是他抛弃了我们，”父亲叹了口气，雷古勒斯并不知道那样的叹息里包含着怎样的感情，“对他来说，这个家里已经没有他想要的东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>不是，不是，不是这样的！雷古勒斯脸涨得通红，几乎要大喊出来，他还有我，我还在这个家里等他！</p><p> </p><p>然而实际上、他一句话也说不出口。不仅仅是石化咒的作用，而是在他这样想的同时，还有另一个声音在他内心深处响起：</p><p> </p><p>——如果他真的在乎你的话，为什么连一封信都不写给你呢？</p><p> </p><p>只要他还在这个家一天，他就永远得不到他想要的自由。就算那天不被母亲发现，他早晚都会因为其它的原因离开。雷古勒斯到这一刻终于明白，令他痛苦的并非是西里斯离开了家，而是他没办法留下西里斯，也没办法跟他一道走。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加转过身，宣布了另一件事：“当然，这次还有一个人该离开这个家。”</p><p> </p><p>她将手里的魔杖，对准了自己名字旁边的阿尔法德叔叔。</p><p> </p><p>父亲的脸色一下子变了，连雷古勒斯都没有料到他的反应竟会如此激烈。几乎是下意识地，他抬起手就是一个攻击咒，而母亲显然早就料到了父亲会这么做，她挡下了父亲并向他还击，两个人劈里啪啦地互相向对方发射着咒语，雷古勒斯身上没有魔杖，又被石化在原地，他绝望地闭上眼睛，只能在心里祈祷自己足够幸运，不要让自己的父母在这场乱战中失去他们最后一个儿子。</p><p> </p><p>不知道哪道咒语击中了天花板，让这栋老房子的墙皮扑簌簌地掉下来，溅起大片的烟尘。雷古勒斯被呛得直咳嗽，等到烟雾散尽的时候，房间里除了有魔法守护的挂毯已经没有任何完整的东西了，父亲狼狈地跌坐在地上动弹不得，他的魔杖抛出了老远，而母亲则带着胜利者的神情，居高临下地迎上父亲愤恨的目光。雷古勒斯并不意外这样的结果，在他的堂姐贝拉特里克斯邂逅那位神秘人以前，母亲从来都是整个家里最优秀的女巫。</p><p> </p><p>“沃尔布加，你不要太过分！”</p><p> </p><p>“我过分？要不是我的好弟弟把他的金库钥匙给了给你的儿子，恐怕那个小杂种早就夹着尾巴回来了。布莱克不会接受一个叛徒，自然也不会接受与叛徒为伍的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才是这个家的家主，你没有资格决定谁该留在这个家谱上！”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然有。你最好差不多一点，你不要忘记结婚的时候你父亲对我们说的话，奥赖恩。我没有在你和我的儿子面前揭发他们的父亲当年都做了什么，已经算是很给你面子了。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯发觉他父亲的气焰似乎因为这句话一下子消失殆尽，他低下头，最终咬牙切齿地说道：“很好，沃尔布加，你早就想这么做了对不对；那么让我听听，复仇的女神，你的怒火下一个要烧死谁呢？你的弟弟，你的儿子，还是你的丈夫？”</p><p> </p><p>“——我宁肯不要，这种痛苦的高贵生活和刺伤人的幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>冷冷地抛下挂毯上的两个空洞，沃尔布加离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>雷古勒斯几乎是逃回霍格沃茨的。</p><p> </p><p>他的父母提都没提送他去上学的事情，他们不愿意见面，雷古勒斯猜测那可能是因为他们一看到彼此的脸就想要念出不可饶恕咒。到头来只有克利切陪着他站在人来人往的九又四分之三站台，雷古勒斯看着新生与他们的父母依依不舍地吻别，感到前所未有的孤独。西里斯不在他身边。</p><p> </p><p>他仿佛还是九岁那年被独自留在家里的孩子，每天期盼着哥哥的来信，却什么也没能得到。只是那时候他知道，无论被分到哪个学院，西里斯始终会回家的；而这一次，却永远不会了。</p><p> </p><p>好在学校足够繁重的课业和魁地奇比赛占用了雷古勒斯大部分精力，但是剩下的那一点时间，他对于西里斯的思念却宛如黑湖的水草一般疯长。有几次他远远地看见格兰芬多的长桌上西里斯和他的朋友们谈笑，他是那样恣意那样快活，眼睛里仿佛闪着令全世界都黯然失色的光芒，而这样的光芒是断然不会在家里、在和自己一起相处的时候出现的。雷古勒斯强行命令自己转开了脸，他最后一点骄傲使自己不许这样轻易地原谅就这么抛下自己的人。</p><p> </p><p>为了缓解西里斯给自己带来的煎熬，雷古勒斯除了使自己变得更忙以外，也在试图寻找西里斯的替代品。他自从一次偶然在预言家日报上读到黑魔王的消息之后，便深深地为其所吸引。他开始从各个渠道搜集黑魔王的信息，这在大部分学生由纯血统所构成的斯莱特林不能更容易了。包括自己在内的许多学生，家里已经有人加入了那位大人的组织，而他和他们一样，也深深沉迷于那位大人所构筑的宏愿之中：有朝一日，巫师们不必再躲躲藏藏，而是光明正大地站出来；纯血统将会处于领导地位，他们将统治所有的混血种、泥巴种以及麻瓜们。前所未有的热情在雷古勒斯胸中激荡，渐渐地，和西里斯之间的那些过节在他心里似乎也不那么重要了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，小家伙，你又在看什么？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯被吓了一跳，西里斯还是老样子，披着隐形衣在宵禁时间后到处晃荡，他不知道他是怎么每次都准确地找到自己的位置的。他懒懒地靠在门框上向他眨眼睛，就仿佛什么都没有发生一般向他伸出手：</p><p> </p><p>“真不知道你为什么下了课还要这么用功，就算被麦格教授看到她也不会给你加分的，说不定反倒会因为违反了宵禁扣分，”他掐着嗓子，惟妙惟肖地模仿那位严厉的女教师的声音，“——斯莱特林扣十分！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯不动声色地把自己关于黑魔王的剪报和魔药课本混在一起，一股脑地塞进书包里。他不知道自己怎么回事，就是不想让西里斯发现自己在沉迷黑魔王，大概自己现在还没有准备好面对揭露这个事实所造成的后果。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么？好朋友沉迷和女生约会把你甩了，所以终于你想起了你的小弟弟？”雷古勒斯提起书包，侧过身子想要避开堵住门口的西里斯，“借过。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂！你怎么能这么说——”西里斯拉住了他，转而又松开手，挠了挠头发，“好吧，我也有错，我那天把你扔下太过分了……但是你也知道，我跟那个家除了你以外的人都没法交流，再要我呆下去估计哪天那个女人会直接给我一个索命咒。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈不会——”雷古勒斯刚想争辩，忽然想起母亲那天对着挂毯的神情，默默把后半句话咽了下去，“你知道吗，你被妈妈除名了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，阿尔法德叔叔告诉我了，因为我的事情还连累了他，唉。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯伸出手抚上雷古勒斯的侧脸，他又露出那种对雷古勒斯具有致命吸引力的笑容：“雷吉，你知道的，无论是不是你的哥哥，我都会一直爱着你。”</p><p> </p><p>于是雷古勒斯再一次、毫无抵抗地、轻易地放弃了自己的原则。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>“伊西斯。”</p><p> </p><p>他又在那样唤他了，用充满爱恋和欲望的目光注视着他，仿佛他此时在注视的不是雷古勒斯，而是某个朦胧的遥远的女神幻影。西里斯把隐形衣罩在他们头上，于是月光下便只能看见雷古勒斯露在外面的半截手指一次次收紧又松开：西里斯先和他交换了一个绵长的吻，然后是下颌，脖子，当他挑开他绿色的领带时，他的嘴唇也落在他的锁骨上。更下面的地方他选择用另一只手去探索了，他被夜风吹得冰凉的手指熟练而轻巧地钻过他长袍下面的层层衣物，抚上他的性器官，雷古勒斯很快在这温柔而强硬的触碰下被快感攻占，双眼失焦，透过一层晃动着的薄纱，看着窗外逐渐攀升到了树梢的月亮。</p><p> </p><p>马上就是满月了，西里斯从来不会在满月找他。他总是有太多的秘密瞒着自己。自己真的了解他吗，雷古勒斯不由得想，他除了做他的秘密情人，他们除了现在这样身体相触的关系，还剩下什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>“雷吉，也帮帮我。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯哑声道，他拉着他的手放在自己裤子中间那块灼热的地方，雷古勒斯便乖乖地帮他手淫，上半身也探过来同他接吻。西里斯吸吮着他嫩红的舌尖，舒服地眯起眼睛，另一只手则伸到后面开始扩张他的身体。最敏感的地方被刺激到，雷古勒斯低低地喘息起来，偶尔冒出的一两声尖叫又马上被迎上来的亲吻咽到了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>“你可得小声点，等会儿负责夜间巡逻的级长都被你叫过来了。我想你不愿意光着屁股被抓到吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯、哈、啊……还不是你、非要在这种地方……”</p><p> </p><p>“谁叫我亲爱的小弟弟半天不回宿舍呢，做哥哥的可得给点儿惩罚让他长记性了。”西里斯语调里是隐藏不住的轻快，他把雷古勒斯抱着靠在窗台上，阴茎已经抵住了雷古勒斯的穴口，“来吧，我的伊西斯，准备好接受你的丈夫给你的惩罚了么？”</p><p> </p><p>他这样说着，雷古勒斯却真的听到了教室外面传来的脚步声，他一瞬间紧张得全身都僵硬了，想推开西里斯，可是却被对方掐住腰一寸一寸地挺了进去，他的东西在他体内突突地跳动着，雷古勒斯觉得自己的心脏几乎也要随其一起搏动了，他狠狠捶在西里斯的肩膀上：</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吗，有人在外面……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以才叫你小声点儿……嘶、别夹这么紧，放松。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯用气音冲他说，埋在他身体里的那根东西却毫不留情地开始挺动起来。雷古勒斯被他压着动弹不得，嘴里咬着他的袍子，那些发不出声的呻吟全数化作了泪水，从他眼眶里掉出来，又被西里斯悉数吻去。</p><p> </p><p>会被发现的、会被发现的，随着脚步声越来越近，雷古勒斯的神经也越来越紧张，但是这种紧张更加放大了他的感官，他的身体前所未有地兴奋，轻易地被抛上一个又一个高潮，等到西里斯射在他体内时，他已经咬不住他的袍子，更不要提压抑他的声音了。</p><p> </p><p>好在等到那时候，连巡逻的级长们都早回去睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>他们胡闹了大半夜，第二天雷古勒斯不得不软着两条腿外加顶着一双黑眼圈出现在斯莱特林的早餐桌上，西里斯还在格兰芬多那边偷偷冲他眨眼——虽然他的眼睛下面也有一圈乌青。猫头鹰把一枚白色信封落在他面前，他拆开，是母亲的来信，上面写道父亲前两天突然得了中风，她希望雷古勒斯若是有空，可以回家看一看他。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯心里咯噔一下，父亲身体一向健康，怎么会如此突然患病？他匆匆向学校请了假，赶回格里莫广场十二号。</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加见到她的小儿子，走上前去轻轻拥抱了他。家里发生了这么大的事情，她仍旧强撑着精神，在人前几乎不显出十分悲伤或是憔悴，只有当见到雷古勒斯时，才卸下了大部分伪装，灰色的眼睛黯淡无光，面上的每一根皱纹都刻印着深深的疲倦。</p><p> </p><p>克利切悄悄告诉他，自从主人病了以后女主人几乎是衣不解带地照顾他，就连送饭喂药一类的事，都是亲力亲为，连他都很少帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯望着沃尔布加的背影，心底突然升起一股莫名的不安。并非是他不相信父母之间也曾相爱，只是这种宛如普通夫妻一般的温情，放在他所认知的母亲身上实在是太违和了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯被西里斯狠狠推到墙上，他的右手被抬高，宽大的衣袖滑落下来，露出手臂上的黑色印记。他的瞳孔猛地缩紧，首先是愤怒，接着，雷古勒斯从来没有见过的哀伤出现在他哥哥的脸上。西里斯从小就是个叛逆的孩子，面对父母的责骂，他会气愤，会痛苦，却从来不会感到难过。</p><p> </p><p>他听见他的声音里几乎带着颤抖：“雷吉，告诉我，是爸爸妈妈逼你加入他们的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯试着把自己被他紧紧握住的手腕抽出来，但是却失败了：“不是，我是自己选择追随黑魔王的。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音很轻很轻，仿佛维护着一个易碎的梦。西里斯有多爱他就有多憎恶那些从小被父母灌输的纯血统理念，雷古勒斯深知这一点，长久以来他小心翼翼地维持着自己的爱人和自己的信仰之间的微妙平衡，然而根植于欺骗之上的爱无比脆弱，只要一点轻微的扰动他们这十几年来构筑的一切都会瞬间坍塌，在此之前他的每一个拥抱、亲吻、和无眠的夜晚都像是偷来的。雷古勒斯曾无数次地在心里排演过这一天的到来，那时候他想，只要不看西里斯，不去对上那双令他永远魂牵梦萦的眼睛或许也没有什么可怕的。</p><p> </p><p>但他又怎么可能不去看他的眼睛？</p><p> </p><p>西里斯捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“看着我，雷古勒斯，你知道你在做什么吗？那个疯子，他——”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然知道！”前所未有的愤怒让雷古勒斯有了勇气直视他，雷古勒斯可以对他的叛逆，他的立场，甚至他抛弃家族的行为不闻不问，那么西里斯又有什么资格来诋毁他的所作所为，“你自己抛弃了我们，整个家你都可以不管不顾一走了之，把责任全部都留给了我，所以我选择了最好的方式，现在你反倒来问我，我在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有抛弃你。”西里斯的脸上满是阴翳，他竭力使自己的声音保持平稳，“至少在你向那个人下跪，摇着尾巴乞求他赏你一点好处之前。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯反倒气笑了，他提高了声音：“不要转移话题！西里斯，回答我，你究竟有没有在乎过这个家！”</p><p> </p><p>“我当然不在乎！父亲和母亲的那些歪理早就过时了，所谓的纯血统家族就是一棵被蛀空了的树，只有像你这种愚蠢的傻瓜才会相信他们的话！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯浑身发抖，他没被钳制住的左手悄悄移到腰间想去摸魔杖，却被西里斯早一步发现。他一拳打在他肚子上，给他来了个物理缴械咒。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，雷古勒斯，”西里斯看着痛得眼泪都冒了出来，咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声的雷古勒斯，冷冷地扬起嘴角，“看起来你跟那群家伙学了不少嘛，倒是比以前胆子大点儿了，敢拿魔杖对着你的哥哥，那么你要用什么咒语呢？夺魂咒、钻心咒，还是——阿瓦达索命？你真的下得了手吗，就像你对那些麻瓜出身的同学一样？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯眼神一暗，他抬起膝盖，结结实实朝西里斯的腹部也来了那么一下，西里斯被他一撞，也反射性地弯腰掏出魔杖，然而雷古勒斯扑过来，用体重把他整个人压在地上，他跨坐在他哥哥身上，西里斯的魔杖指着他的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯露出和他哥哥一个模子里刻出来的冷笑，他握住了西里斯的手，逼他把魔杖往上抬了一点儿，直指他的眼睛：“那么你又如何呢？你既然这么恨我们，干脆第一个就杀了你弟弟清理门户好了！来啊，相信你不是跟我一样的懦夫！”</p><p> </p><p>——我可不是草菅人命的疯子。</p><p> </p><p>——暴力只是达到目的的必要手段罢了。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯低下头，拽住西里斯那条从来没好好系在脖子上过的金红色领带，深深地吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>这实在不能算是一个吻，用两只野兽在撕咬来形容更为恰当。不知是谁的犬齿先撕破谁的舌尖，血的味道在口腔里蔓延，就连嘴唇分开时牵连滴落的唾液，都带上了鲜明的红色。他们深深地望着彼此，相同的黑发，灰眼睛，苍白的皮肤，以及本应滋养同一棵树的血脉。两人仿佛世界末日一般紧紧相贴，用前所未有的激情纠缠着，任谁都知道这场兄弟之间的禁忌情事该走到尽头。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不再像以前那样，仔细地爱抚与扩张，他直接闯了进去，疼痛简直要把雷古勒斯撕成两半。但此刻他甚至贪恋起了这份痛苦，身体上的痛苦可以使他暂时忘却同样伤痕累累的心。</p><p>西里斯在他的腰侧留下大片的牙印和抓痕，而他以同样的方式回馈在他哥哥的脖颈上。到最后他不记得自己都说了什么，或许是求西里斯更用力操他，又或许是让他停下。反正床上的话总不能当真。</p><p> </p><p>等他再回过神来一切都结束了，西里斯背着他穿上衣服，他走到门口，雷古勒斯的声音从他背后传来，细小得几乎像是自言自语：</p><p> </p><p>“你说过的，你会一直爱着我，对不对？我是你的伊西斯，你的弟弟……”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯回头看了他最后一眼，他的小弟弟抱着膝盖，把脑袋埋在胳膊的阴影之间，就像小时候每一个打雷的夜晚那样蜷缩在房间的角落。他一句话也没有说。砰。门被重重摔上。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的眼泪，此刻终于肆无忌惮地流下来。他的脸歪向一边的窗户，映入眼帘的是漫天的星河。无论何时看到夜空，他的第一反应永远是去寻找天狼星。</p><p> </p><p>月照当空，然而那一轮巨大的满月下面，天狼星的辉光却被层层乌云掩去，无论如何也寻不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>“雷古勒斯，给你父亲把药端过去。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯难得下楼吃早餐，刚走到楼梯口便听见母亲唤他。阿尔法德叔叔上个月突然因为急病去世了，而父亲自上次中风以来身体便迅速衰弱，这些日子更是病得愈发严重，母亲精神也很不好。但他自己同样心事重重，没有力气去管他们。黑魔王的势力愈发强大，他手臂上的标记几乎每三天就要活动一次召唤他。他接过了母亲手里的药，又折返回父亲的起居室。父亲已经十分虚弱了，曾经在雷古勒斯眼里全世界最高大的男人如今瘦骨嶙峋，躺在床上，雷古勒斯几乎感受不到他的呼吸。这使得他的心情更加沉重，雷古勒斯将父亲扶起来，让他的上半身倚靠在自己身上，慢慢喂他咽下茶杯里母亲特制的魔药，喝完了药父亲的气色似乎好了一点，他轻轻咳嗽两声，示意雷古勒斯自己可以坐着。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯不忍心再看下去，他替父亲重新掖好被角，接过杯子起身道：“我先走了，您好好休息。”</p><p> </p><p>“雷古、勒斯……”父亲突然说话了，他的声音嘶哑得简直像是蛇在吐着信子，宛如枯木一般的手指紧紧抓住雷古勒斯的手腕，“工作室、第三层的抽屉……阿尔……阿尔忒弥斯……别、别让她知道……”</p><p> </p><p>这个“她”，十有八九指的是母亲，雷古勒斯怀着满腹疑问，他不知道父亲想要表达什么，但还是瞒着母亲走进了父亲的工作室，父亲的工作室有各种古老的魔法书籍和工具，被各种各样神秘的魔咒守护着，是西里斯小时候最向往却总也没法进去一探究竟的地方，如今父亲眼看时日无多，工作室的所有权自然交给了雷古勒斯，托他的福雷古勒斯能在这里找到不少自己需要的信息。整个房间里只有父亲的储物柜是需要口令才能打开的，而知道口令的只有他一个人。雷古勒斯拿出魔杖，对准第三格抽屉，口中轻轻念到：</p><p> </p><p>“Artemis.”</p><p> </p><p>抽屉啪地一声弹开了，里面是一沓厚厚的白色信封，收信人是父亲，而寄信人则只写了一个字母A.雷古勒斯拿起这沓信封，他知道随意翻看他人的信件是极不道德的行为，但他实在按捺不住自己的好奇心，像是被下了夺魂咒一般，他的手伸向封口，拆出了那封信。</p><p> </p><p>和雷古勒斯的想象相去甚远，信上记载的并非是什么高深的黑魔法或是布莱克家的秘密财产一类的重要信息，仅仅是由这个神秘的A写给父亲的，在霍格沃茨第一年的所见所闻。寄信的时间是1938年，那时候离父亲进入霍格沃茨还有一年。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯鬼使神差地，一封接一封地拆开了信，他惊讶地发现随着年纪的增长，A和父亲之间的感情，不再是孩子间单纯的友谊，信中暧昧的词语越来越露骨，A似乎也是斯莱特林学院的，他和父亲在一起学习、吃饭、打魁地奇，而假日他们则避开所有人在黑湖边的草坪上野餐，或是在三把扫帚里点一杯黄油啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“当然我最喜欢的约会地点，还是深夜的天文塔，因为星星和你都触手可及……”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A真是一个和母亲截然相反的热情姑娘，雷古勒斯有点好笑地想，原来父亲喜欢这种类型的。这个念头在雷古勒斯脑海里闪过的一瞬间，他突然意识到了父亲口令的意义。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔忒弥斯，职司狩猎与贞洁的月之女神，她和当时世界上最强壮的猎手结成一对恋人。然而处女神怎能背叛自己信仰，爱上一个男人？她的哥哥为此感到恼怒，于是使计令她亲手杀害了自己的恋人，悲伤的她将恋人升上天空成为星座。</p><p> </p><p>父亲自年幼就一直认识的神秘恋人，雷古勒斯想，他快速抽出最底下的信封，上面的日期是1965年，雷古勒斯觉得一阵反胃，这时候父亲已经跟母亲结了婚，西里斯和自己接连出生，父亲还在和他的恋人保持联系吗？不、这并不能说明什么，他们或许只是维持着朋友关系——雷古勒斯很快连自己都不能说服了，什么样的朋友，能使得父亲在弥留之际还心心念念，抓着儿子的手要他把和她的通信拿来，再看最后一眼呢？</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯决定接着往下看，却发现了比父亲一直在维持着婚外情更令他震惊的事情。父亲在年轻时，简直是个和西里斯一样的叛逆者，他反对血统论，支持麻瓜权益，甚至还会去和他的神秘恋人A参加麻瓜的集会——雷古勒斯目瞪口呆地看着A在信中热情洋溢地讨论着麻瓜的诗歌、戏文和神话，这个A一定不是纯血统，他想，斯莱特林也不会收泥巴种，最有可能的，她是个混血。布莱克家绝对不会允许父亲和一个混血结婚，况且，他年轻时做的事随便挑出一样，都足够家里把他除名了。然而父亲的名字如今还好端端地在挂毯上，并且他最终的妻子是和他一样姓布莱克的母亲，那么结论就只有一个——</p><p> </p><p>他抛弃了他的爱情，他的理想，他的阿尔忒弥斯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>正午的阳光从两扇玻璃窗倾泻而下，雷古勒斯却感受不到任何温度，他拿着信纸的手微微颤抖，不知道是因为自己撞破了父亲人生中最大的秘密而惊恐好，还是因为父亲曾为了家族抛弃他的恋人而悲伤好。家族、信仰、抛弃，每一个词都让他想到自己和西里斯，他已经很久没有见过西里斯了，他猜他应该履行了当年的诺言，如今正在为抵抗神秘人而四处奔波，但是他的名字在挂毯上被烧掉了，他无法通过挂毯得知他是否安好。</p><p> </p><p>母亲应当是知道这件事的，自他有记忆起母亲和父亲的关系就一直不好，曾经他以为他们只是单纯的性格不合，如今想来，应当还是有这一层因素的。雷古勒斯想到，西里斯离家出走，乃至被母亲除名的时候，父亲似乎并没有多加阻拦，现在看来，他或许是在羡慕自己的大儿子，他有自己当年没有的勇气和决心，敢于和整个家族对抗。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯苦笑起来，父亲，你不知道，他离开家，也同样抛弃了自己的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯拆开了下一封信。这封信写于1958年，他依稀记得父亲和母亲就是在这一年成婚的。在此之前A有很长一段时间没有来信了，大概是和父亲冷战了吧。我倒要看看，在得知自己的爱人马上要和别的女人结婚的时候，这个勇敢得简直不像个斯莱特林的姑娘会怎么想。</p><p> </p><p>信比起以往要简短得多，甚至比起信，它更像是一张便条，但其上的内容却对雷古勒斯造成了比他读到的之前所有的信加起来还大的打击：</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>致 奥赖恩</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我没有想到你真的会那么做。姐姐已经向父亲宣布，她要和你结婚。一切都无法挽回了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这是你的罪，也是我的罪。我们不该因为自己的懦弱，把她牵扯进来。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>你会和她结婚的吧，祝你们幸福。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯读完信，感觉有彻骨的寒意从自己的血管里泛起，他的思考和血液似乎都结成了冰，之前读信时那种细小的违和感在真相揭露的一刹那烟消云散，如果A是混血，便不可能和纯血统的父亲自幼相识；如果A是纯血统的女性，那么他们的约会也不需要避人耳目。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔忒弥斯。阿尔法德。A.</p><p> </p><p>前所未有的恐惧攫住了雷古勒斯的神经，往事历历，以前生活中许多的细节如今被打捞出来，似乎都被赋予了新的意义：为什么阿尔法德叔叔这么多年以来一直独身一人，雷古勒斯亦从未听说过他和女性过从甚密；为什么明明母亲才是阿尔法德叔叔的亲姐姐，反而却是父亲和他更加亲近；为什么父亲在看到阿尔法德叔叔被除名的时候，反应的激烈程度甚至超越了自己的儿子被除名；以及，为什么母亲在看到自己和西里斯做出那样的事情之后，她的厌恶与憎恨，并非是对着他们，而是对着父亲……</p><p> </p><p>“奥赖恩，你赶紧给我过来好好看看你的儿子，看他都干了些什么！”</p><p> </p><p>“你的儿子简直和你当年一模一样自以为是，被某些愚蠢的家伙蒙蔽双眼……”</p><p> </p><p>“奥赖恩，你的儿子勾引了我的儿子，多讽刺啊，简直就像是——”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有在你和我的儿子面前揭发他们的父亲当年都做了什么，已经算是很给你面子了。”</p><p> </p><p>“——我宁肯不要，这种痛苦的高贵生活和刺伤人的幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯看着纸上一模一样的字迹，手抖得几乎拿不住信纸，倘若母亲从一开始就知道，那么，她是用什么样的心情在二十年前看她的丈夫和弟弟乱伦，又是用什么样的心情在二十年后看着她的大儿子和小儿子乱伦的呢？</p><p> </p><p>他不敢再想下去了。</p><p> </p><p>他听到门口传来瓷器碎裂的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>沃尔布加站在门口，她望着铺了一桌子的信，脚下是雷古勒斯端下来空茶杯的碎片。雷古勒斯惊恐地看着她，他太过沉迷于读信以至于忘记了给门口设防护的咒语。沃尔布加跨过那些碎片走进来，她的魔杖轻轻扫过桌面，那些信纸便悉数燃烧起来，化作一滩滩的灰烬。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，我……”雷古勒斯结结巴巴地开口，却根本不知道要说什么，语言在事实面前显得太过苍白无力。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，你知道了就知道了，总也瞒不住的。”沃尔布加显得意外淡然，她把魔杖掉转方向，向着柜子，“Artemis.”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯已经没法想象自己惊讶的尽头在哪里了：“您、您知道……?”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”就连雷古勒斯都想不通她怎么能这么平静，“阿尔忒弥斯被觊觎她美色的男人强奸，于是她反过来杀了这个男人，我很喜欢这个故事，它总能提醒你父亲当年做过的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“迷情剂，”她轻轻地说，“他们两个当年把它下在了我的茶水里。于是我疯狂地爱上了你父亲，甚至在整个家族面前为他担保，要知道，当时他差一点儿就被你爷爷赶出去了。等到我清醒的时候，已经怀上了他的儿子，于是我们结婚了，再后来，你就出生了。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯觉得自己知道了为什么母亲从小就不喜欢西里斯，她似乎从未认为西里斯是自己的儿子，而一直将他称作奥赖恩的儿子，大概他那种叛逆的性格总能让她想起年少的父亲。</p><p> </p><p>“那都是过去的事了，和你没有关系。”沃尔布加抚摸着她的魔杖，雷古勒斯发现她灰色的眼睛不知什么时候重新燃烧起来，闪烁着一种残忍的快意，“况且他当年让我感受到的痛苦，我都已经悉数还给他了。”</p><p> </p><p>——那么让我听听，复仇的女神，你的怒火下一个要烧死谁呢？你的弟弟，你的儿子，还是你的丈夫？</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯突然想起父亲的话来，一种不祥的预感在他心头升起：“您做了什么？把哥……西里斯和阿尔法德叔叔逐出家门，应该不止这些吧？”</p><p> </p><p>出乎他意料地，沃尔布加叹了口气：“雷古勒斯，出去，剩下的不是你该知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯捏紧拳头摇了摇头，即使他知道再往前已经是他不该触及的领域：“不，我想知道，妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>他想知道。不仅仅是想让自己没有遗憾地去做接下来的事，更是因为如果不这么做的话，谁都没办法从这个错误的轮回里得到解脱。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我的孩子，我原本不想告诉你的，那会让你比我更痛苦。”在沉默了一会儿以后，沃尔布加还是开口了，“鼻涕虫俱乐部……是叫这个吧，我记得上学期斯拉格霍恩教授邀请你了。我当年也是其中的一员，我上学的时候，魔药成绩从来都是O.”</p><p> </p><p>“魔药？等等，妈妈，您让我端给父亲的是——”</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加低下头笑了，等她再抬起头来，面容已经完全被狰狞的笑扭曲了：“傻孩子，那根本不是什么治疗的药剂，那是我精心调制的慢性毒药！你以为你的父亲当年是因为中风才躺在床上不能行动的吗？那个愚蠢的男人，哈，他到死也不知道，自己的妻子和儿子亲手喂给他的是什么东西！”</p><p> </p><p>她张狂的笑声充斥着整个房间，雷古勒斯觉得，就算是贝拉特里克斯拿钻心咒取乐也不能比现在的母亲更可怕了，他得紧紧抓住桌子支撑自己才能不倒下去：“难道，阿尔法德叔叔的死也是……”</p><p> </p><p>“当然了，雷古勒斯。既然他要我做复仇女神，那我就做给他看，他也好，他的爱人也好，他的孩子也好，一个都不要想活着！”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯喊道：“妈妈，你难道要把西里斯——”</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加冷冷地看着他：“那个下贱的叛徒，他的存在本身就是给布莱克家蒙羞。等这边的事情解决了，我一定会亲手杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，现在已经够了，你不能再——”</p><p> </p><p>沃尔布加突然扑过来，她紧紧掐住雷古勒斯的脖子：“雷古勒斯，你难道还爱着他吗？爱着那个无情地抛弃了你的人？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯呼吸困难，他艰难地挣脱母亲的钳制，但他发现他也回答不上来她的话。他无法欺骗自己，但一旦意识到了那个事实，他就会对这个世界更多一分留恋。沃尔布加盯着自己的双手，她的脸上终于流露出凄怆的神色：“十七年，十七年了，他还是那样，自己的儿子被除名都可以不管不顾，我一旦碰那个人一下，他就要上来跟我拼命……”</p><p> </p><p>十七年，雷古勒斯注意到这个词，母亲的复仇为什么晚了十七年呢？有一个念头，像是金色飞贼一样自他脑海里一闪而过，他抓住它的那一瞬间自己都觉得不可思议，沃尔布加早就放开了他，但那种窒息的感觉并未消退半分，雷古勒斯觉得自己连呼吸一下喉咙都在发疼。</p><p> </p><p>“母亲，既然您的魔药学如此优秀，”从他口中吐出的每一个单词都无比艰涩，他知道他不该说下去了，“发现父亲在您的茶水里添加迷情剂，是轻而易举的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“……您是自愿喝下去的，因为您同样爱上了父亲。对吗？</p><p> </p><p>“您没有排斥和他组成家庭，您始终相信自己可以让他放下过往，直到……直到您把阿尔法德叔叔除名。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯静静地注视着母亲，看她掩住脸，泪水沿着她眼角的细纹流下来。</p><p> </p><p>“雷古勒斯，”她说，“你也是一样的。你还爱着他，你还爱着那个叛徒，我能夺走你们的生命，却无法阻止你们相爱……”</p><p> </p><p>他的母亲靠在他怀里，像个小女孩一样放声大哭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>雷古勒斯不知道自己是怎么回到房间的。等他回过神来，已经躺在卧室的床上了。他的手里握着三年级占卜课用的石头，伊西斯的符号，提耶特，她曾用魔法复活她的丈夫，因此这个符号在中世纪某些复活仪式中被使用，他从未如此憎恨过这层含义。</p><p> </p><p>母亲没有说错，他想，他仍旧爱着西里斯，无论他是不是他的弟弟，他的恋人，抑或面具下某个不知名姓的食死徒。但他只不再是伊西斯了，当名字不再被呼唤时，它也就失去了意义。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔忒弥斯，伊西斯，女神们，雷古勒斯反复地念着，仿佛在咀嚼一颗苦涩的榛子。如果他早一点发现黑魔王是不值得追随的人，他和西里斯的关系是不是不会走到这般无可转圜的地步？但是无论有没有黑魔王，西里斯都是一定会离开家的，而他总会留下来。血脉像是一个盘踞在这栋古老房屋里的诅咒，任何被其束缚的人无一例外都要走向毁灭的结局。父亲当年选择和母亲结合的时候，又哪能想得到他的故事会被复写，而重蹈覆辙所引燃的复仇之火，最终竟然连他的生命也燃烧殆尽呢？</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯想，或许这便是命运吧。他们的命运和天上星辰运行的轨迹一样，都是注定的。</p><p> </p><p>门被叩响，克利切低沉的声音自另一边传来，雷古勒斯少爷，您还要吃早餐吗？</p><p> </p><p>不了，我没胃口，他一边回答，一边从床上坐到桌前。</p><p> </p><p>伊西斯可以跑遍整个埃及，只为寻回她丈夫的尸首，然而即便如此，她也无法改变死亡给她丈夫带来的痛苦。而我不会，雷古勒斯将那块石头锁进抽屉里，Isis，他的嘴唇开合，轴承摩擦的声音传来，抽屉缓缓地合上了。</p><p> </p><p>我的西里斯，我的兄长，我的爱人，我的星星，我会替你承受这些，在黎明破晓之前，在最亮的星高悬于天空之前，在你为了打败黑魔王奉献出你的生命之前，我愿意替你粉碎他的愿望，我愿意替你葬在水底。让我来断绝你和这个家里的最后一点念想，这样你就再也没有回来的理由了。我做到了连伊西斯也做不到的事。</p><p> </p><p>他提起笔来，在给黑魔王的信上写下第一行字。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freetalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这篇最初就是一个查名字时候的脑洞，黑家用星星做名字真的很浪漫，每一个名字都是一个神话。虽然都是挺有名的故事了，不过文中没有特意点出来所以这里还是姑且说一下，伊西斯是埃及地位非常高的女神，她的象征之一就是天狼星（Sirius），古埃及人将天狼星重新在天空中出现的日子视为新年的开始；另外提耶特是她的符号，这个符号有长生和复活的意义，最后雷古勒斯拿着这个符号也暗示了他发现LV的秘密（原著里没有任何魂器和提耶特有关的记录，这一段是我编的）</p><p>然后是阿尔忒弥斯，她在早期是狩猎与贞洁的女神，晚期才有月亮女神这一层含义，猎户座（Orion）的传说就和她有关，文中提到的就是故事的两个版本，一个是两个人是恋人，但是被阿波罗无情地拆了CP，搞过法特狗的都知道；另一个则是一点也不浪漫的受害者反抗强奸犯正当防卫杀人事件，两个故事的共同点是爱也好恨也罢，反正猎户座都是被女神亲手一箭结果的。</p><p>还有一个隐藏的神话是美狄亚的故事，她曾经对伊阿宋一见钟情，为了跟他私奔杀了自己的弟弟，后来伊阿宋移情别恋，她因此由爱生恨，杀了对方的新欢和自己的两个孩子然后跑了，总之是个狼灭。妈妈的那句“我宁肯不要，这种痛苦的高贵生活和刺伤人的幸福”就是欧里庇得斯剧本里伊阿宋和美狄亚吵架的原话，但这属于麻瓜文学，妈妈知道是因为她看过爸爸的信，所以那时候说这句话除了字面意思还有故意嘲讽在里面。</p><p>哦最后还有一个没在正文里写出来的，雷古勒斯以为妈妈不喜欢哥哥是嫌他叛逆像父亲，其实不完全是，文里有暗示过西里斯长得像妈妈，自然也像妈妈的兄弟，这个有着自己弟弟的脸和自己丈夫的性格，却偏偏是由她生出来的孩子几乎时时刻刻提醒着她当年的那些事，所以才会对他格外冷漠。</p><p>写得很乱人物也很ooc，全部都是作者的妄想，向本文所有出场人物和被雷到的读者道歉，有缘我们下篇再见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>